


Live to Die Another Day

by CammyJammies



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Classic Heavy dies, Gray Mann loses, Heavy is doubtful, M/M, Medic comes back, RED team wins, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammyJammies/pseuds/CammyJammies
Summary: A short one-shot between Heavy and Medic!





	Live to Die Another Day

Medic smiled triumphantly, standing amongst the shrapnel and debri of war with his only friend as they looked down upon the fleeting life of the Classic team’s Heavy. The muscles on the man had already dwindled away to nothing but loose skin and wrinkles, his hair straggly and white with rapid age progression. The good doctor sighed with a small smile, “Well, that was an experience!” Josef turned to gaze up at his long-term partner in crime, “wouldn’t you agree, mein freund?” He had expected a hearty laugh and some sort of agreement from the friendly brute, but only found the stone cold expression he had come to realize as worry from the russian. Josef’s smile fell, “Misha? Are you feeling well?” 

The heavy weapon’s expert stood still, staring at Medic before bringing a hand up to the german’s face. Running a thumb over his cheek, he felt over the doctor’s sharp features, trying to figure out if Josef was really there or if it was God punishing him for all the horrible things he’d done; sending the ghost of his beloved doctor to haunt him. Josef gave his companion a strange look, “Misha?”

“You were dead,” Heavy pointed out the obvious. He had seen the Classic Heavy shoot the doctor twice in his chest- in fact the bullet wounds were still there, bleeding through the Medic’s white coat.

Medic smiled with realization. With a light-hearted chuckle he placed his hand over Heavy’s much larger, much more calloused hand, “That does not matter now, I’m here now aren’t I?” The russian brute grinned, happy to know his doctor was back.

“Heavy is glad you are back, doktor.” 

The heart felt moment was ruined when the familiar thud of footsteps came behind the two. Misha was quick to pull his hand back, the heat lingering on the side of Medic’s face. There behind them stood the rest of the team. Everybody was covered in wounds and bruises; oil, blood and sweat covered them from head to toe, except for Soldier and Zhanna of course, they were covered in honey for some reason. 

The sticky soldier patted Medic and Heavy on the back, “Stand down, men! We killed all of Mann’s robots!” 

The men cheered, voices mingling over the sound of burning building and the dying whirrs of robots that surrounded them. Medic didn’t want to admit it- but he had missed these moments. Even though these 8 mercenaries were all chances to experiment to the mad scientist, he couldn’t help but feel like they were something more, something like family to him. Josef smiled fondly before joining the men’s celebratory cheers. Miss Pauling and Spy were nowhere to be seen though as they were currently dealing with the Classic Heavy, still lying on the ground with ragged breaths. The group gathered around, watching as the man’s last few moments of life slipped by. 

“We’re Team Fortress- and you’re dead,” Miss Pauling told the man, the group behind her giving the Classic Heavy cocky grins. A weak groan left the man before he slipped into unconsciousness. The group was silent for a moment before the Medic perked up.

“Oh, how silly of me, I almost forgot!” The doctor brought a strange looking pen out of his pocket, covered in wires. He clicked the end cap of the pen, but instead of the normal ballpoint popping out, a red light connected to the wires flickered green. The Classic Heavy’s body suddenly became very bloated. Heavy gave Medic a look, “Pregnancy pen?” 

“Not all of it was a lie,” the doctor smirked.


End file.
